Random discoveries
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: When Bella finds something that reminds her of the Cullens she wants to do something that she will later regret.B E
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of the random things that happen in Twilight and trust me when I say this, this is very easy for me to think of things because I'm almost always random about everything that I say. I guess in my case, yay for that. I love writing and I'll try to do quite a few chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy this story or stories. By the way, Charlie isn't home or like in the house when this happens, so there.

* * *

My eyes scanned through the darkness that surrounded me within my room.

I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down on the top of it without any fuss.

I slid my head onto my pillow and and closed my eyes, imagining that the Cullens were still here in Forks, Washington.

I so wanted them to be here, for them to be here and I to be able to see them again.

I imagined them, their faces and all.

Their perfect faces and perfect bodies.

My eyes quickly flashed open and I once again stared and scanned the darkness.

Something flashed in the small slit of moon light that was coming through my window.

I squinted my eyes, hoping to figure out what the flashing, bright, silver light was.

I got up off of my bed and walked toward the light.

Everything was suddenly clear and I could see everything clearly in that corner.

I could finally make out the flashing thing.

I was now close enough that I could touch the thing, and that's just what I did.

I reached my hand toward it and I could feel its texture.

It was something smooth and it had different areas on it.

I brought it close to my eyes and looked at what it really was.

It was a cell phone, but where did it come from.

My mind reeled over the different ideas of where it came from and how.

The phone looked peculiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen it before.

Something slowly slid out from the middle of the phone and fell to the wooden floor in my room.

I crouched over to pick the small scrap off the floor and held in the light of the moon.

It had small, clear writing on it that was easily legible.

I slowly opened he letter and as I did so there was one sentence that popped out at me.

It was, of course, in Edward's writing, but why would he give no reason for leaving and then leave me with this stupid thing?

The note was somewhat short, but it was still a note.

I slowly opened the note and read the fine.

_Sorry to leave in such a hurry and without much explanation, but we had to. _

_Use this if you need us and even if you just want to talk._

_I love you Bella,_

_Edward_

Tears started to well up in the sides of my eyes and they started to slowly trickle down in warm streaks.

I slowly moved my hand to wipe away the tears, but that wouldn't bring back the past and what has been forgotten.

Questions and thoughts ran through my head and I was wondering about one thing.

Why did Edward leave his phone with me?

I opened the phone and a blue screen quickly popped up and encased my face in a beam of light.

I clicked on the contacts page and scrolled down to where Edward had programmed his new cell phone number.

I stared at the number, taking in the new number that I had never seen before and then something happened.

A sharp pain ran through my side and I gave out a moan of pain and agony.

I moved my hands down to the spot that hurt the most and started breathing in and out heavily.

The pain finally disappeared, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time that the pain came and sent a shocking thrill of pain through me.

I slowly walked over to my bed, phone still in hand, and layed down on the soft surface.

I bit my lip, trying to decide what I should do.

Should I call Edward and tell him about the weird pain that just ran through me, or would he just be extremely angry at me?

I thought about my choices and then quickly decided on one. I was going to call him.

Maybe he would want to know about the pain that just ran through my sides or even just how I was doing.

I moved my fingers across the smooth surface and something happened.

The phone started ringing and vibrating and the sharp pain suddenly increased even worse then it had been before.

I slowly presses the green button and started speaking into the phone.

"Hello?" I somewhat grunted into the phone, the pain still running smoothly through me.

"Bella? Are you alright Bella."

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place whose voice it was.

There was a sudden silence and I knew what was happening.

The voice was waiting for me to respond to his question and I finally made a decision.

"I'm fine, but who are you exactly?"

"Who else do you really think it is Bella?"

My mind reeled over the different voices I've heard over the past few days, but this voice still didn't sound familiar.

"I don't know?" I replied.

I could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone and then there was a quick burst of words flowing through his lips, but I couldn't understand anything that he was saying. He was saying it way too fast for humans to even think about actually making it clear to themselves.

I finally figured out who it was and I gasped.

"Edward?" I gave a questioning tone into the phone.

"Finally."

The tears began to well up inside my eyes again and they were about ready to pour over when there was something on the other end that I recognized.

It was my lullaby. It was the song that Edward had made up for me and then I was done.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they poured over onto my cheeks in hot streaks.

The pain once again hit my side, but this time it was different.

After it hit my side it started moving up toward my shoulder and then toward my head.

Once the pain would hit my head I was done for. I wouldn't be able to take the pressure of the pain.

It was traveling quickly and was already in my neck. I had to do something to stop it though.

I started breathing heavier with every breath that I took.

I was losign oxygen quickly and I couldn't help it. There was no way of escaping it now.

"Bella, are you really okay? Alice saw a vision of you pass out and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I couldn't give an answer to Edward's beautiful, angel voice.

I slowly closed my eyes and gave into something that even I didn't know would happen.

I gave into unconsciousness and I gave up on Edward.

I could feel my feet give out from underneath me and the air slowly slipping by me.

I hit the ground with a thud and I let the phone slip out of my fingers.

"Bella?"

"Bella are you there?"

"Bella!"

Edward was waiting for my response, but he wasn't going to get one.

In the background of Edward's voice I could hear a car door being slammed shut and it quickly pulling away from something and then there was a slow buzzing on the other line.

Edward was coming to find out what happened to me, to find out if Alice's vision was right.

It was then that I stopped fighting the unconsciousness and slowly slipped into it with great ease.

* * *

Finish of chapter one. Sorry if this was really bad, but I haven't actually done a story on FF.n for like almost five weeks, so please don't give me too many bad reviews. R+R please.

-OneLeft-

^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, this is chapter two and I'm sorry if I told you I wasn't going to update until i got like 10 reviews and I finally figured that it will probably never happen because the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten is 21. So, I'M SORRY! Please don't be mad at me for that.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight and never will. Stephenie Meyer does, though.**

* * *

The darkness was suddenly interrupted by a low sobbing noise and then it became louder.

I walked toward the strange noise, seeking the point from where it was coming from.

A strange and eerie light flickered in the distance and there was a body sitting in it's illuminating light.

'Hello?' I slowly whispered toward the light.

Their head turned toward me, but I couldn't make out who it was.

The figure suddenly put their head in between their arms and began sobbing again.

I walked toward the figure and slowly sat down next to them.

"Have you ever had the strange feeling that something bad is happening to you and it will never end?" the figure asked and slowly looked in my direction.

I could finally see her face in the small light given.

Her eyes were sopping wet and and she was frowning.

She had chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair just like mine.

Then, I realized what was happening.

My mind was giving me a run back of what I looked like during my depression without the Cullens, without Edward.

I looked absolutly horrifying.

"Yeah, I've felt exactly how you feel right now before."

"How? Have you ever had your heart broken by the one you love?"

The girl who looked like me put her head back down in her arms and began sobbing once again.

"Yes, my heart has been crushed before, just like yours, but you'll find a way out of it. He'll come back to you sometime soon, or else you'll find a way."

She once again showed her face to me and a smile slowly spread across her face.

A loud bang came from in front of us and a figure slowly started looming toward us.

The Bella beside me slowly got up and started walking toward the figure and then began to run toward it.

She finally jumped and their arms were rapped around each other and then something happened.

The pain quickly came back into my side and started increasing even worse each time.

A grunt of pain escaped from my lips and my legs gave out from underneath me.

I slowly keeled over onto the ground.

A new darkness slowly pulled me down deeper and then something cold touched me.

A cold hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed my arm.

I quickly peered over my shoulder to find red eyes glaring at me.

The eys were red and angry. They were the red eyes of a new born vampire.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out and it was at that time that I woke up in my bed with an abrupt force.

I was in my room, but things were different.

The silver cell phone was still laying on the floor where I had dropped it, but my computer was turned onto its start up screen.

I swung my legs around to the edge of my bed, so they were dangling over the edge and slowly got up.

How long had been unconscious for?

Footsteps echoed in the hallway from downstairs, but where had they come from.

Charlie wasn't going to be home because he was spending the night at Jacob's.

I walked to the archway of my door and peered around the corner, so I was looking into the hallway that led to the stairs.

There was no movement in the hallway, so I moved on to where the mouth of the stairs were and I peered down into the darkness that was lightly tinted with light.

I walked down the stairs at a slow pace and when I reached the bottom I looked into the living room.

There were three figures sitting on the couch and sitting perfectly still while watching tv.

I slowly walked into the living room, hoping not to make a sound, but that wasn't possible for me.

The pain quickly came back and it hurt five times worse then before.

'God Dammnit!" I yelled.

Their heads quickly turned toward me and they were beside me in less then a second.

I was laying on the floor looking up into their faces and then i recognized them.

It was Alice, Jasper and Edward.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I'm sorry. I didn't really have anything planned for this chapter, so I just threw some things together to make this chapter.**

**-OneLeft-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is chapter three and it's going to be kind of interesting because I don't know what to right about. It's going to be one of those things where you just kind of wing it. I hope you like it, even if it's really bad.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own twilight and never will. Stephenie Meyer does, though.**

* * *

'She probably should sit up and not just lay on the floor.' Edward replied and then slowly lowered his arms in my direction.

I could feel my body being lifted up into the air and then I was sitting against something solid.

I quickly peered around at my surroundings and could see Edward walking back toward the couch and sit to the right of the other two figures.

I slowly sighed and their heads snapped in my direction.

Were they worried about me passing out again?

'Are you alright, love?' Edward asked in his velvety voice.

"Fine, just perfect. Why'd you come back just for me?"

"'We wanted to make sure that you wern't really hurt.'" Alice replied in her high soprano voice.

"Well, I'm not alright and I'm in alot of pain right n-."

My voice quickly cut off and the pain came back into my side.

A small and high pitched scream flowed from my lips and I could see everything move from around me all at one time and then everything was a blur and my eyes were locked into another darkness.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella looked even more beautiful then it had before we had left her.

My mind mangled over the different thoughts about Bella and then I thought about one thing.

Bella was probably in a ton of pain right now.

"She probably should sit up and not just lay on the floor."

I slowly reached my arms down toward her and pulled her into my chest and cradled her like I had before we left Forks.

I set her down gently in the closest chair and slowly walked back over to where Alice and Jasper were sitting and sat down.

The film on the tv was extremely engrossing and I was hooked on the movie.

A sudden noise injected into my ears and my eyes snapped in the direction that Bella was sitting, her eyes barring down on me.

"Are you alrihgt, love?"

'Fine, just perfect. Why'd you come back for just me?'

"'We wanted to make sure that you wern't really hurt."' Alice replied in here high soprano voice that I had heard fo almost one hundred years now.

'Well, I'm not alright and I'm in alot of pain right n-.'

Bella's voice was quickly cut off and then she squeaked out a cry of pain.

I quickly peered over at Alice and she nodded.

Alice, Jasper and I all got up and ran over to where Bella was squirming with pain and then her eyes shut closed.

"What are we going to do now Alice?"

"'I guess just wait and see what happens."'

Was that really the best idea?

I was afraid that something was going to happen to Bella and I wouldn't have to help.

I had an extremely bad urge to go over and just bite her, turn her into a vanpire, but I didn't want to. I wanted Bella to stay human for a little bit longer.

I just let out a sigh and then I walked back over to the couch, sat down and then put my head in between my arms and my thoughts began to run wild within my mind.

* * *

**This was extremely weird for me to do because I've never done the split point of view things really before except for in the Septimus Heap story that I wrote, but that's it. I'm sorry if this chapter is just as short as the other, but the next chapter will be better and I hope to update my stories really soon.**

**-Oneleft-**


	4. 4 Authors note

**Oh, well this is just perfect and great.**

**I don't what to right about next in Random Discoveries.**

**I am finally, for the first time in my life, getting a brain block and can't think about what to right about in Random Discoveries.**

**If you guys have any ideas for what I should write about, please tell me. PLEASE.**

**So, if you have any ideas for me please send me a message or review of what you think I should write about next.**

**I also have something else to ask you.**

**Can you guys help me decide on another twilight fanfic that I should write about, but I don't know which one.**

**1. This somewhat takes place in eclipse and Edward's there**

** Edward leaves Bella in her room alone when her curiosity suddenly takes over and goes downstairs to find a huge pile of shattered pated lying on the floor and then something happens that willchange her life forever(By the way, I'm not telling you what because that would ruin it.).**

**2. This takes place in New Moon when Edward isn't there.**

** Bella has an imaginative idea of going on to IM and seeing if Edward is on and finds out that he is.**

** This would probably be a oneshot or something like that, you never know.**

**3. Pirates of the Carribean kind of twilight mix.**

** Bella would of course be Elizabeth, but her name would still be Bella. Alice and Rosalie could be her sisters. Edward could be the meraculous and heroic Will Turner or something like that and Emmett and Jasper could be either really good friends or like his brothers, your choice. Jacob I don't really have a part for yet, but I will think of one, trust me.**

**Tell me which one I should write about next and then I'll do it.**

**-OneLeft-**

** ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This is chapter 5. I've gotten a few reviews about what I should do for my next Twilight story and so far number 1 is winning. Here are the choices again.**

**1. Bella and Edward are still together, but Bella's curiosity takes over and she's in a race against time and a fight for control over herself and her cravings.**

**2. Edward leaves in new Moon and Bella has an idea to check her IM and finds Edward's on.**

**3. Pirates of the Caribbean kind of Twilight thing. Ab attack causes massive caus in Port Royal and lives are about to change( I know that's a bad thing for it, but I'll make it really good.)**

**Well there's that and now onto the story.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Every few seconds I would look over at Bella and see what was happening with her.

She looked even more beautiful then I remembered her.

A sudden uneasiness swept over me and I actually became scared and anxious.

I quickly got up from my place and walked over to Bella and shook her easily.

Her eyes didn't flutter open and she didn't make a single sound.

I slowly lowered my head to her chest and listened to the beat of her heart and listened to her slow breathing.

I went over to her ear and slowly whispered, " Bella, Bella wake up."

I got out of my position and looked down at her.

She didn't stir one bit and now I was extremely scared for my love.

"Alice." I replied through my lips and turned in her direction.

Alice's head snapped up in my direction and I could see her eyes focused on me.

"I think somethings wrong with Bella. She won't wake up when I shake her even the slightest bit or even when I whisper anything in her ear."

Alice's eyes narrowed and then she finally spoke.

'Maybe she doesn't want to remember you. Maybe she doesn't want to see you.'

"I don't think that's it."

My eyes peered over and peered down at the beautiful sleeping Bella.

"Should I call Carlisle?"

'I don't know. Sure, I guess.' she said and then was watching the movie again.

I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisles cell phone number and it was ringing on the other end and then his voice broke the ringing.

"'Hello?"'

"Carlisle, I think somethings wrong with Bella. She won't wake up at anything that we do."

"'Hmm. Maybe, just maybe. I'll be there in about a half an hour Edward."'

"Okay, bye." I replied and then there was silence.

I flipped it closed and turned back toward Alice and Jasper.

"Carlisle's coming."

'Ok-.' Alice replied and was abruptly cut off.

She zoned out into her own little world and then snapped back into our own.

Jasper looked in my direction and then was once again focused on the tv.

"So is that really going to happen? They're going to come?"

'I could change if we stop it, We'd have to work quickly though.'

I suddenly zoned out and was in my own little world.

* * *

The noise of a car door slamming entered my thoughts and snapped me out of my thoughts.

The front door creaked open and in the middle of it Carlisle was standing, carrying his doctors bag in his right and holding the door with his left.

"'Did somebody call a doctor?"' Carlisle replied and then walked toward where Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were and then Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks.

He flicked the light switch on and the entire room was engulfed in light.

He just smiled and then he looked down at Bella who was sitting up in the chair.

"'Bella."' he replied, slowly exhaling while saying it.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I have to think about how I will fit Carlisle into this now. Please send me reviews on both the story and what you think I should write about next for my Twilight story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is the sixth chapter for Random Discoveries. This is really difficult for me, so I'm sorry if this sucks really bad. Here goes nothing**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does though.**

* * *

I was always mesmerized in some way by the way that Bella slept. It was always so fascinating, or at least it was for me.

Every once in a while Carlisle would pull something out of the doctors bag that he brought such as his stethoscope and pills.

Alice and I would once in a while would glance back at Bella's sleeping figure and Carlisle trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I never did pay much attention to Carlisle though. Mainly my attention was on Bella. It was one of these times I wish I could read her mind.

I turned back to the tv and watched the movie that was playing on the tv for a couple mintues and then looked back at Carlisle and Bella.

I really wish that we had never left Bella, EVER! This might have never happened if we hadn't left and maybe she would still like me.

Alice nudged my side and I was staring at her, her eyes were wide open, which could only mean one thing. She was having a vision.

In my mind I could see what Alice was seeing or even what she was thinking about it. The vision she was having was about Bella. It was about what was wrong with her. On her arm, where James had bitten her, it was red and blood was dripping down the side of it. So Bella's problem had something to do with the moon shaped scar on her arm.

Alice's vision finally ended and all I could see and hear were her thoughts. I zoned out her thoughts, got up off the couch and went over to where Carlisle was examining Bella.

I began moving Bella's arm around so that I could see the scar on her arm and so that I could show Carlisle the problem that Alice and I knew about. I could hear fotsteps approaching where Carlisle and I were standing over Bella. It was Alice, of course.

I turned her arm over so Carlisle could see the scar and then as soon as Carlisle could see it, it began gushing blood down the sides of her arm. Alice and I slowly backed away from the blood running down Bella's arm, in hopes of not attacking her and wanting her blood.

Carlisle dug through her doctor's bag and found a gauz to wrap around her arm to stop the bleading. He wrapped it around her arm three times and then locked it in olace with a safety pin.

Bella began moving around and then opened her eyes so they were in slits and said Carlisle's name and then was unconciouss once again.

I felt really bad for her, but there was really no way for any of us to really help her. Really, the only one was Carlisle, since he was a doctor.

I sat still for a moment, running the different thoughts through my mind and then I whispered something to Alice.

"Do you think Bella will be all right?"

'I think she'll be fine. She'll make it through all of this.'

I didn't reply back to her, but instead I got up from my seat, walked out of the living room and up the staircase that led upstairs. Once I was upstairs I took a left and walked to the door that led into Bella's room. Once I was in her room I could smell her scent everywhere.

I walked over to her bed and at first I sat down on it and then I decided to lay down. In the corner of my eye I could feel it begin to sting as the memories of me coming in here through the window and laying with her raced through my mind.

For a while I just layed there, on her bed, imagining what was going to really happen in the end. Would she live and see all of the Cullens again or even her family or was she going to die and never see anyone ever again.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know this is a really short chapter, but I had nothing else to really write about in this story, but I wanted to update and trust me, I know this chapter sucks. I wish that I could get at least ten reviews for this chapter, but that will probably never happen for any of my stories. Oh well.**

**OneLeft**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm really stuck. I don't know what to do for my next story or even what I should write to update any of my stories. Help me, please, if possible. Aghh!!! Here goes my really bad attempt at the seventh chapter of Random Discoveries.**

* * *

**_Edward's P.O.V._**

With Bella sick, any thoughts of our past love life together made me want to break down and begin crying. It never seemed like I showed much emotion towards my family or even Bella, but that was taking a total twist now.

I began breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. Nothing seemed to help at this point.

Bella is either very sick, or she's dying. Either way, this was torturing me. I wanted some kind of chemistry between Bella and I again, but that may never happen again, ever. I wanted to feel her fragile body in my arms again, showing me some kind of affection. I wanted to smell her scent and I wanted to embrace her with everything I had, without killing her.

I could feel the corner of my eyes begin to sting witht he thought of Bella dying and the thought of me never being able to hold her again.

I got up off of Bella's bed in one smooth movement. I walked through her door and down the stairs where I could see Bella's limp body lying on the couch.

I walked toward Carlisle, playing out what I was going to say to him when Carlisle's thoughts hit me.

_This is very strange. I don't understand what's happening to her. Is she getting destroyed from the inside out? I guess i should do whatever possible to help her, but i'm not sure that I can cure her for sure. _

Carlisle suddenly looked up and was staring at me. His eyes were a butterscotch color, not the pitch black color that Bella had encountered in my eyes on her first day of school.

"You must have heard me then?" Carlisle asked, already knowing the answer to his question. I nodded my head, telling him yeah. I felt a sudden adrenaline rush rip through my entire body. I wanted to help Carlisle with Bella.

I walked over to where Carlisle was standing, taking every step cautiously, trying not to wake Bella up. I stood in front of Carlisle for a few moments and then finally spoke what I was thinking.

"Carlisle, I want to help you with Bella."

"Umm, okay. You could start by running down to the hospital and getting her a prescription for antibiotics."

"what kind of antibiotics?"

"I'm not sure what she has. I would probably get the antibiotics for a sinus infection and for a fever."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. please take care of her."

"I will Edward. You have nothing to worry about, hopefully."

I exhaled a heavy sigh and walked out the door. I bounded down the steps and began running at my vampire speed, not even giving a single thought of taking my Volvo.

--

It took me a few minutes to actually get to the hospital and get Bella's prescription medication. I took a quick glance at the screen of my phone, noting that it was almost midnight.

I ran vampire speed back toward Bella's house when something caught my eye. Just out of the corner of my eye I saw someone else going the same speed as I was through the forest, easily dodging the trees. I easily caught up to this other vampire and tackled them to the ground. The first thing that I had noticed about this other vampire was the balck cloak that only meant one thing. They were from the Volterra.

I looked at the face behind the hood of the cloak. I didn't recognize this vampire though. It wasn't any of the vampires that my Family and I had encountered before. Strange enough, I had the sensation that I knew them. I knew this vampire.

I scanned over the face, took in the clothes, anything that would give me any hint or clue of who he was, but nothing seemed to help me in anyway.

I was holding this vampire down to the ground when something hit me. I could smell something, but what was it. The scent was familiar. Was it the scent of an animal that was near by or maybe another vampire was close by. None of those thoughts seemed to link to what I was smelling though. Familiar, almost like I had just smelled it.

Something in my mind finally clicked and it was functioning at its full potential. The scent belonged to my beloved one. My love. Bella. But why did this vampire have her scent all over him. I was intent on finding out what I wanted at exactly the same time I asked for it.

"How do you know Isabella Swan?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and pursing my bottom lip with my top row of teeth.

"Who's Bella?" the vampire asked, a smirk slowly creeping across his features.

I could feel something building up inside of me. I could feel my mouth begin to open and my teeth barred into a razor sharp look of hatred. The vampires expression quickly changed from 'I out smarted you' to 'Oh CRAP!' I would get every single bit of information that this vampire knew about Bella out of him if it was the last thing I did.

I finally let the thing building up in the back of my throat erupt out of my mouth. The vampire cringed back in his clothes, worrying about me ripping to shreds, which was exactly what I was going to do if I didn't get what I wanted.

--

**Okay, well that's the end of chapter seven. This is a warning for anyone who reads my stories and if they actually like them. I might stop writing stories on fanfiction if no one reviews my stories anymore because I can't get better without crtisizm, or at least that's what I believe, so if you still want me to keep writing my stories please review.**

**Volleyball-star39**


End file.
